


NeroV)魔人与黑气蔽体的男人

by Colett1300



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colett1300/pseuds/Colett1300
Summary: 时间越是流逝，他就越是感受到V处处存在，只是苦于自己无法触碰到他(我说出这种怪话，那就肯定就是他们两个人打炮了
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	NeroV)魔人与黑气蔽体的男人

有点和奥德赛的梦幻联动(跨游和睦斯巴达  
ooc，就这样8  
题目来自红龙与日光蔽体的女人，题文无关，只是想整点威廉布莱克内味的  
私设挺多，凑合着看8  
————————  
在以后，在另一个夏天，另一辆房车里，在玻俄提亚，听说科派斯湖中央曾经有过一个军事要塞，有人在这唤醒过神话，窗外有鹰在叫，尼禄把车开上空地，就在这里，斯芬克斯在这里苏醒又消亡。当地人说这附近有饥肠辘辘的雄狮，有等待尸体的雄鹰，这里曾经是伯罗奔尼撒联盟的一部分，曾经是斯巴达的一部分，就像Griffon是狮子和雄鹰的一部分，V是维吉尔的一部分。尼禄跳上残缺的柱子，格拉军事要塞就在它中间。尼禄还年轻，他还有大把时间等着他去浪费，大把感情等着他去挥霍，到了夜晚，科派斯湖是黑色的，纯黑的湖水冒着黑气，吞噬着所有光源。年轻啊，从不知道危险为何物。不合时宜也合情合理，他想起了V，所有的顿悟总是来的太迟太迟也太过匆匆，太晚了、太晚了，就算是在魔人的一生中，它也占据了太长的时间。  
尼禄想起V，他始终没能养成看书的习惯，V留下了诗集，大多关于浪漫主义，关于威廉布莱克和维克多雨果，关于红龙与日光蔽体的女人，维吉尔又是怎么看待这副画的，他是否会将但丁和红龙放在一起，还是会将它改成尤里曾；尼禄想起诗集，玛格丽特杜拉斯说，她不知道她是否爱过李云泰，她不知道她是否用未曾见识过的爱情去爱他，因为他已经消失于历史。尼禄看着平静的科派斯湖，他终于理解到这份爱情，他不知道他是否爱过V，是否用一种他从未见识过的爱情爱过V，因为V已经消失，因为已经过去了太久，因为他刚刚才意识到，因为他想起姬莉叶带他去看的电影，在结尾，女主角唱道，她还会再跳一次。①  
尼禄走过每个梦醒的夜晚，他甚至无法确定自己的性取向，只是V、只有V，尼禄他不知道，在后来的人看来，这个叫天意，尼禄他也不知道，究竟哪边是真实哪边是梦境，他索性不再去想。他只想着V。这百分百是来自他的梦境，荒淫无度的梦境，这得先怪维吉尔和但丁，主要还是维吉尔。他和但丁都不是对老电影感兴趣的人。他们一起看了玛丽莲梦露的七年之痒，著名的白裙子，裙摆飘扬，在裙角飞扬的日子里，到处回响着枪声。尼禄从不认为这条裙子是白的，它应该是血红的，配合着姬莉叶舍不得穿上的黑漆红底鞋，配合着黑红相间的指甲油和糊出唇线的迪奥999，配合着V的手杖和他不会抽的香烟，配合着尼禄的蓝玫瑰。V会穿着它们，靠在房车的门口。抽着烟看着书，裙子收腰、胸前空荡荡的，他太瘦了，纹身也太多了，眼角的眼线太挑了。他说，那就戴上金帽吧，假如能够感动她；假如你能为她起舞，那也为她起舞吧；直到她感动地说：“爱人，戴金帽的、跳舞的爱人，我必须拥有你！”②  
尼禄不确定自己应该做什么，他或许应该哭泣、或许应该微笑，爱情爱情，他已经倦于谈论爱情。V说，那就不谈爱情，只是当下、只有当下，你和我，尼禄。有时候V的身边会出现别的人，V的口红永远是糊出来的，永远糊在他们两个脸上，尼禄会把蓝玫瑰给他，干净利落地解决掉其他人，V的高跟踩破眼珠，香烟干干净净，V只是让它燃烧，噼里啪啦。尼禄的确不知道应该和V说些什么，该说什么、不该说什么，能说什么、不能说什么，他说你好，他又陷入沉默，他想说我很想你，他想说一直以来我都很想你，张嘴又闭上，V的头发遮住了大半边眼睛，V就这样看着尼禄，笑了，尼禄发现他已经开始手足无措了。  
那就亲吻吧，那就拥抱吧，那就带着泪水和悔恨做爱吧，V穿上Christan Louboutin的招牌大红底，比尼禄要高半个头，他微笑着，他好像从来都是这个表情。他的食指轻轻放在尼禄的嘴唇正中央，尼禄恍惚地想，食指涂的是黑色，就像他的纹身一样，他的纹身太多了。欲念就在把它引发出来的人身上，要么根本不存在，只要看一眼，它就会出现，要么是它根本不存在，玛格丽特杜拉斯，情人。V说，两个人，如果没能在刚认识的瞬间，对彼此抱有非分之想，那么一辈子都不可能在一起，V低下头，和尼禄额头相抵，鼻尖相对，他喜欢这样，只有空气挡在他们的对视中间。V说，人永远不知道自己的行为代表什么，V说，暧昧转瞬即逝，比诗歌的念头更加容易消逝，V说，他看到尼禄的第一眼就想上去亲吻他，随便哪里都好，额头、鼻尖、眼角、嘴唇，随便哪里都好，V问他，你呢？这算是在仰视吧，没有人会反感晴天，即使是在热得发慌的盛夏，V的黑就像夜晚的科派斯湖，他从没离V这么近过；这姑且算是种仰视吧，就像但丁仰视维吉尔，就像格朗泰尔仰视安灼拉，就像盖茨比仰视黛西。至于比喻，我们已经知道比喻是危险的。尼禄说他看到V的第一眼，想着这个男人像是姬莉叶捡到的黑猫，V说，那就是了，人是不能和比喻闹着玩的，一个简单的比喻，就会从中产生爱情。③  
劳驾，可以帮我剥开棒棒糖吗，V在尼禄的口袋里摸出一颗棒棒糖，尼禄不知道自己什么时候买的，也可能是在但丁的桌子上拿的，总之它就是在自己的口袋里了。尼禄扯开了它的包装，把它递给V，他在想他和V的相处会不会太过温柔，不像但丁和维吉尔，他们两个一定要打到鲜血淋漓，不像这个宇宙任何一个恶魔猎人，因为V太温柔，尼禄相信如果但丁少说一半的话，维吉尔会展示出更多的温柔。尼禄想起搀扶V的那一路，他不知道这算不算是欺凌弱者，他一直想就那样强吻V，突然地、猛然地吻上去，V无法拒绝也无法反抗，或许这也是尼禄无法想象V是维吉尔一部分的原因，维吉尔和但丁互殴的样子实在看不出半点温柔，尼禄发誓，他已经很克制自己不去想他的臭拽脸亲爹了。  
年轻啊，盛夏啊，不记得是谁说的，每对爱人都应该有一个白日宣淫的夏季，V很坦诚，叼着棒棒糖，靠在车上问他做吗，颇有几分廉价妓女的味道，他的舌头舔着糖，接近色情；他把糖塞进尼禄的嘴里，接近色情；他靠近尼禄的耳朵，舔咬着他的耳垂，他又轻轻地退开了，就像从未亲近过，他说，你总得学会主动点。尼禄也做过尝试，他尝试着踮起脚，尝试着抬起头，尝试着碰上V的唇，口红也沾上了尼禄的嘴角，只是贴着，尼禄不敢多做动作。他觉得V是易碎的。起风了，风起风落，诗歌比瓷片更易碎，他不知道什么时候V会消失，或许在他们舌吻的时候，或许在他们做爱的时候，他不知道，所以他不敢试探。V很白，苍白的白，这是在红与黑的对比下才突出的，像个英雄，尼禄又不确定这是否是个梦境，维吉尔和于连索雷尔，红与黑，他们都不断地追求不断地失去，V低下头，浅色的瞳孔倒印着银色的头发，不要怕后悔，不要怕每个选择都做得不对。尼禄很想说一声Fuck，他大概说了，它也被塞进V的舌尖下了，他还是不知道自己的性取向，V穿着玛丽莲梦露式的裙子招摇过市，这样的欲念是他不曾对任何人产生过的，他那时还太年轻，不知道爱情只关乎爱情，欲念只关乎欲念。V的手搭在尼禄肩上，黑红相间的指甲油穿梭在他的银发间，V一直都没怎么用力，从说话到接吻，他轻飘飘地，一下又一下，好像随时都会消散，尼禄问他就在这里吗，他说都可以，可以在devil may cry的灯牌下，也可以在副驾驶座位，如果你开得起房的话，上楼也没问题。尼禄笑得有些夸张，这是和Nico打趣的笑容，尼禄说，这可不在我的想象范围内，V，这是你的性癖。V抬起手杖将尼禄推开，一个合适的社交距离，对着一个满脸口红印的男人，不，尼禄，这是你的性癖，混沌无知，这是你。  
他向来觉得V的语气太过轻佻，即使是在背诵莎士比亚，V的语气微微上扬，好听的语调，诱惑的语调，靠在手杖上，现在则是靠在满是灰尘的房车外壳上，拉着尼禄的领口，引诱尼禄同他交换爱情，尼禄托着V的身体，V的吊带滑落，这条裙子还是太宽了，说不清道不明，V看着尼禄，腿缠在他的腰上，这或许是他唯一用力的地方。一只高跟鞋掉落在地。V觉得有些好笑，如果他表现得更加维吉尔一些，穿上蓝色的吊带，蓝色的鞋子，蓝色的指甲油，那尼禄就再也找不到他了，他会给尼禄留下高跟鞋，赤脚奔跑，他太久太久没有奔跑，也太久太久没有在爱、在离别、在活着，像迪士尼童话一样活着。V觉得他和尼禄更像是浮士德与梅菲斯特。尼禄这时才得以看清V的胸脯，平坦，尼禄能清楚地摸到每一根骨头，这也是他们的第一次，同性间的性爱。尼禄在用嘴唇虔诚地描绘V的纹身，从胸脯到小腹。红裙就这么挂着，用挂再合适不过了，它根本算不上是穿在身上，尼禄却也不想将它扯下，视觉刺激更大程度上来源于遮遮掩掩而不是赤裸相见，V就着这个姿势，轻吻尼禄的银发，这就像洗礼仪式的一幕，主教亲吻着新生儿脆弱的头颅。  
尼禄埋在V的颈肩，他试图留下一些痕迹，能掩盖纹身的痕迹，他又想起维吉尔和但丁跳下去的那天，和Nico关于devil may cry的斗嘴，他现在反倒觉得那份流不下来的悲伤是为地狱准备的，或许也为了V。他们什么都没有伴随着，V靠在破旧的房车上，尼禄已经硬了很久了，V说直接进来吧，尼禄在想车上会不会有润滑油，因为经历过，因为害怕过，因为悲伤过，尼禄不想再让V感到痛苦，他不记得是谁写下谁说过，人对于痛苦的恐惧归根结底是对死亡的恐惧。他害怕V会痛苦，他害怕V会死去，即使这可能只是他梦中的残影，或许他该感到庆幸，他还能在梦里爱着。尼禄抱起V，手杖和诗集倒在地上，连同那只高跟鞋一起，尼禄打开车门，V顺势躺在座位上，腿始终没有放开尼禄的腰。好了，果然，尼禄在一大堆杂物中翻出了润滑油，他说过他不会再去想臭拽脸维吉尔和骚男人但丁，Fuck，鬼都他妈不知道他们到底在这搞了多少次，尼禄一时间不知道应该先去感叹狂野的车震还是先去感叹他们居然还知道用润滑油。尼禄的手指在V体内按压着，他依旧害怕V就这样散去，生和死，他从没这么谨慎过，小心翼翼地做爱，尼禄的手指按过V的前列腺，V把头扭到一边，没有发出声音，身体下意识地绷紧，他想颤抖，尼禄说，嘿，没事的。  
这是第一次，尼禄在推进的过程中想过很多，正红色抹开就是玫红，接近玫瑰的颜色，接近爱情的颜色，V的手背挡住了一塌糊涂的嘴唇，它早就变得红肿，对尼禄来说，V一直都接近色情。V从未刻意地引诱过，或许是他的皮相太好看，或许是他太轻佻，V说，那是因为只有他的灵魂在引诱尼禄。在V完全能够接受后，尼禄试探性地开始进出，V有些太瘦了，尼禄能看到阴茎在他小腹顶出的形状，这就不再是接近色情了。吟诵诗歌的嗓音正在吟唱淫荡的叫喊，V的腿越缠越紧，尼禄总有种要被缠断腰的错觉，与之相对的错觉是V总觉得尼禄捅进了子宫。在性爱中，所有不切实际的幻想都是淫秽下流的，它们存在就是要令理智蒙羞，让道德死亡，让欢愉奔向高潮，他们想着，和血亲的人性面孕育后代是不切实际的，是吗，可能，但它的确令人兴奋。这算是个积累的过程，快感层层叠加，V的手腕被尼禄按住，他从来不知道自己对V的渴望会这么深，这会是种骇人的欲望，在V达到高潮后，他下意识地将身体绷紧，在这之后，尼禄顶撞进了最深处，阴茎的形状几乎能被完整地看出，V的肠壁被精液填满，他说你知道我不会真的怀孕，尼禄的笑容有些欠揍，和但丁学的，尼禄说，万一呢。  
尼禄他始终不得而知，梦境在哪现实在哪，那天尼禄没有抬头看过天空，他还是觉得这是他所见识过的最晴朗的太阳。因为V的黑能被看见，因为V会回过头和他接吻，因为V会说他将一直爱着，他猜想那次性爱发生在拉科尼亚，或许就在列奥尼达斯的雕像旁边，或许在温泉关，或许就在列奥尼达斯的尸体旁边，他走过伯罗奔尼撒联盟的每一寸土地，因为他无法分辨现实和梦境，所以他不再加以区分，一切都是真实的，一切都是虚假的，他想他永远都不会养成看书的习惯。  
——————————  
①是爱乐之城，米娅试镜的时候唱的姨妈的故事  
②引用菲茨杰拉德《人间天堂》，菲兹也把它写在《了不起的盖茨比》的前言  
③引用米兰•昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》，是本书主角托马斯和特蕾莎的爱情开端  
*看不出你个维吉尔浓眉大眼天天抛瓦抛瓦的中二老哥居然也是个喜欢浪漫主义的(？  
**以及，所有玛格丽特•杜拉斯的引用都出自《情人》


End file.
